


绅士指南/Gentleman’s Wardrobe

by LanZiZhan



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan
Summary: 配对：弗兰克斯坦中心；莱弗莱标签：短；小甜文An analyze on honourable chairman Frankenstein's wardrobe, reported by Daily Man.由复古碰撞优雅，二零二一冬季绅士男装系列由此亮相。各位男士们好，本期为大家介绍的绅士是我们的封面人物，弗兰克斯坦先生。弗兰克斯坦先生是韩国知名教育家、企业家、慈善家，现任首尔艺兰高级中学主理人与亚太民间商会董事，同时独立管理莱杰罗国际生命科学研究基金会。
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/Frankenstein, Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel





	绅士指南/Gentleman’s Wardrobe

由复古碰撞优雅，二零二一冬季绅士男装系列由此亮相。各位男士们好，本期为大家介绍的绅士是我们的封面人物，弗兰克斯坦先生。弗兰克斯坦先生是韩国知名教育家、企业家、慈善家，现任首尔艺兰高级中学主理人与亚太民间商会董事，同时独立管理莱杰罗国际生命科学研究基金会。

单片眼镜  
金边镜框，轻薄耐磨的白水晶镜片。现如今，Monocle单片镜片并不是流行的搭配，但弗兰克斯坦先生认为这仍然是一种兼顾实用性与装饰性的配饰，且正好适配他复古风格的穿衣风格。

马甲  
弗兰克斯坦先生是古着马甲的收藏家。他热衷收藏不同色调的深色马甲，用来搭配白色里衬与黑色西装。他习惯采买紧身的尺寸，给背脊与腰腹一种束缚感。许多男士习惯省略绅士三件套中的马甲，这在他看来是不可容忍的。这会减少他的执事形象的专业性。

领带  
永远记得领带的颜色应当比外套西服浅，黑色除外。弗兰克斯坦向我们分享了这一条绅士穿衣搭配建议。同时，在颜色选择上不局限于纯色，偶尔也要搭配一些波点、条纹的花纹，严肃中不乏一丝律动。弗兰克斯坦向我们展示了他的收藏。除了常规领带与窄版领带外，也有许多中古的波洛领带，其中一根漆黑的领绳是他的最爱。

衣领  
立领配深领口，或朴素的开领，弗兰克斯坦先生用事实告诉我们，时尚是一种循环，千年前在上层贵族间流行的穿衣风格，放到现在反而兼顾经典与创新。他推荐一条带短链的白金镶边领夹，细节决定成败，他告诉我们。但当他不会将它与另一枚带家徽图案的白银领带夹同用。

胸巾  
这是区分是你妈妈逼你穿上正装，还是你自愿穿上的唯一标准。弗兰克斯坦先生开玩笑道。胸巾的折法多变，弗兰克斯坦偏好将它折叠成山峦形或波浪形。不仅仅是在细节上表露出尊重，据他所说，当他见到被污染的个人用品，他真的会掏出胸袋中的方巾乱擦一通。

西装  
弗兰克斯坦先生中意枪驳领的深色西装。这是最为标准与古典的领型，较高的领位彰显出一种欧式怀旧的风格，越宽的驳头越能展示出上流阶级的庄重感。虽然很多男士会认为这样的着装过于正式，但他告诉我们他的工作场合要求他时刻保持庄重、尊重传统。绅士的衣橱里并不是只有西装，但是衣橱里没有西装的男士，一定不能算是绅士。

衬衣  
不同于其他衣装的多变，弗兰克斯坦先生的衬衣基本采买素白面料，布料扎实而平整，纽扣与袖口多使用私人定制的象牙、玛瑙、黑曜石等材料。他甚至向我们展示了他的裁缝间，很显然，弗兰克斯坦自身是对服装设计很有研究的绅士。据他所说，他经常需要自己修补被工作损耗的服装，也会为某位先生提供个人定制的服装设计与修改服务，每个季节他会主动提交至少五份的设计图纸。

下装  
在弗兰克斯坦先生的衣橱中，腰封配饰往往是和鞋靴成套的。不仅是颜色的搭配，弗兰克斯坦先生也会考虑到不同皮质之间色泽与纹理之间的细微差别。在西裤的选择上，他多选择灰色竖条纹或深灰色，但这是在做西服上装的时候就确定好了的。比如如果要穿荷叶边镶缎的衬衣或外套，那么不妨考虑一下侧镶单条缎的黑西裤，弗兰克斯坦真诚地建议读者。

袖箍  
弗兰克斯坦习惯用黑色或黑棕色的袖箍，调整衬衫袖的长度。为雇主莱杰罗先生工作时，他会用它将衣袖长度缩短一点。这个动作也成为了泡茶前的重要仪式。他习惯将它扣得比常规力度更紧一格，让它与紧贴的里衬一起时刻提醒他场合的庄重。真正的绅士应当享受紧缚感。

袖扣  
在衣料配饰上的选择上，弗兰克斯坦先生称，在确保材料韧度的基础上，应当多考虑宝石或石料，相比金属，它们更易于保存，有时候甚至能挺过几个世纪还光洁如初。

戒指  
弗兰克斯坦先生看起来才三十岁出头，无名指上却刻着雪白的戒痕，像是有几个世纪不见阳光。现在的他不再佩戴任何戒指，痕迹展露在外，越发明显。

完


End file.
